Generally speaking, in a hydraulic system that electrically controls a hydraulic actuator that moves bi-directionally, a control valve connected to the hydraulic actuator, the control valve including first and second pilot ports, and a pair of solenoid proportional valves that outputs secondary pressures to the first and the second pilot ports, respectively, are used (see Patent Literature 1, for example).